Spontaneous Knotting
by Wakahisa D. Manami
Summary: Kid's in heat, and Law offers to knot him.


People have been favouriting and subscribing to me as an author lately, since I started posting _NWIA_. You all deserve a reward! Here's the first part of _The Twisted and the Manic_, my other series. In this one, Law's the Alpha and Kid the Omega. It's set in the One Piece 'verse, happens post-timeskip, and is canon-compliant up to Punk Hazard (where the manga was during the writing of the next instalment). Combined Kid and Heart pirates, Kid and Killer are brothers, multiples run in the Eustass family.  
>Pure porn; you've been warned! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Law."<p>

He didn't think he had ever gotten hard as quickly.

"Two," he said before cutting the call.

He strode out of the infirmary, pulling impatiently at the strap binding the Log Pose to his wrist. He hoped Wire was in the kitchen; he didn't think he would have the self-control to look for him all over the ship before going to his lover. It had taken an effort of will to leave Kid this morning; so close to a heat his lover sought constant physical contact, and Law was more than willing to indulge him. But there were things that needed to be done before the two captains shut themselves in, and Law had reluctantly slid out of bed, assured himself Kid had everything he needed, and left the room.

"Wire, there you are," he said, relieved, as he entered the kitchen and found Wire watching Heat cook with an absent-minded grin on his face.

"Yes," the giant of a man said without looking at him.

"Here's the Log Pose," Law said, throwing it at his subordinate's head. "I'll be showing up every now and then to make sure everything's all right."

"Don' worry 'bout us, cap'n Law," Heat said.

The smaller man made a sceptical sound before turning on his heel and hurrying down the hall to the cabin he shared with Kid. He knocked once before entering, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Law," his lover whined.

"I'm coming, darling," Law said, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor as he hurried over to the bed.

Kid's breathing was hard and fast, his pupils dilated, and he was sporting an obvious hard-on. Law unbuckled his belt and impatiently pulled at his trousers, kicking them off as he climbed on the bed. His lover tugged at his boxers, moaning as Law trailed kisses up his stomach.

"Did you prepare yourself?" Law murmured.

"Morning," Kid groaned as he discarded the offending garment. "Plug."

"Do you want me to knot you?"

"You – you want to?"

"If you do."

"Pregnant-"

"If you get pregnant, I'll be ecstatic. I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want children."

Kid whined as he pulled Law upwards into a kiss. The smaller man kissed him back, re-arranging himself so he was lying in-between his lover's legs, hands on either side of Kid's head.

"What position do you want, love? We'll be locked together for a while."

"Like this."

"Me on top?" Kid nodded. "All right. You want now?"

"Please."

Law reached out for a pillow and yanked it towards him. Kid pulled his knees up to his chest, and his lover slid the pillow under his hips. He moaned as Law pulled gently on the plug.

"You didn't give yourself long to adjust before sticking it in, did you?" Kid shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to use a bit of force."

"'s OK."

Law pulled a little harder, making his lover whine as the plug started sliding out.

"Should I prepare you before entering?" he asked as he put it on the nightstand.

"Can't wait," Kid moaned.

"All right, but I will wait to let you adjust."

Kid grumbled something, but it turned into a moan of his name as Law leant over him, guiding his cock against his entrance, and pushed in.

"_Fuck_," the older man groaned. "You're so tight. Can you move your legs?" Kid whined as he lifted his legs to hook them over Law's shoulders. "You're gorgeous like this. Of course, you always are, but especially like this. Moaning and whining and so eager for my cock."

"Law," Kid whimpered, bucking his hips.

Law pressed their lips together as he started moving, knowing neither of them would last long. One thing he loved about Kid's heats was how uninhibited they made his lover, who was usually shy and inhibited about sex if not downright skittish. Law knew there must be a story behind it just as there must be a story behind his nightmares, but Kid was a proud man and Law knew better than to mention it.

"Law, I-"

"I know, darling," he murmured, wrapping his hand around Kid's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

The most delicious sounds were tumbling from his lover's lips; moans and whines mixed with heavy pants, and Law picked up his pace, feeling the knot form. He wanted to give Kid a chance to back out, but it would no doubt piss the younger man off, so he decided against it.

"Is-?" Kid groaned as the knot pressed against his entrance.

"Yeah," Law panted. "I'm so close."

Kid moaned as he crossed his ankles behind his lover's head and pushed back against him, the knot slipping past his puckered entrance. Law cursed, his lover's channel was slick and pulsing hot, pulling his orgasm forward at an alarming rate. Kid whined his name, and Law jerked him off desperately, wanting the younger man to climax first. He was almost there when Kid cried out and cum coated his fingers. He groaned as his lover clamped down on him and he came, Kid's body locking around the knot. He sagged over Kid, panting, as the younger man's arms wrapped around him.

"That was amazing," the redhead muttered, hands caressing his back and shoulders.

"Yeah, it was. You're amazing."

"No, you are. I didn't do very much."

"You're doing something huge right now," Law pointed out, nuzzling Kid's shoulder. "If we're lucky, you're making our baby."

The bigger man snorted.

"Yeah, and then you'll knot me a few more times and we'll have ten."

"I didn't think of that."

"We'll probably end up having more than one, anyway."

"Why?" Law asked.

"My family is fertile as fuck. I'm a twin, Killer's a triplet, and then we have younger twin sisters."

"**Shit**."

Kid laughed.


End file.
